Spyro Doomfire
Spyro Doomfire is the Deuteragonist of the new YouTube show, Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten. ''And One Of the Main Protagonists of its spinoff, ''The Punkettes. She Has a pet Pikachu named "Pika". She is the Leader of The Punkettes Club, And is Very Mature and Strict about Fighting. Appearance Spyro Looks like Stocking Anarchy, but with blue headphones with a mic and scouter, a green pack, red gloves, a brooch, Sonic the Hedgehog shoes, gems and wings. On her school Days, She wears A Black Blazer. Personality Spyro's aura contains her mood, green when content, blue when saddened, red when angry, and black when insane/Ballistic Similar Heroes * Stocking Anarchy * Panty Anarchy * Sonic The Hedgehog * Shadow The Hedgehog * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Silver The Hedgehog * Sailor Moon * Twilight Sparkle * Simba The Lion * Elsa The Snow Queen * Princess Anna * Bayonetta * Yandere-chan * Satsuki Kiryuin * Mulan * Rika Furude * Oishi Kawaii * Rarity * Sunset Shimmer * Rainbow Dash * Kiara the Lioness * Rapunzel (Disney) * Cinderella Quotes Gallery Spyro Doomfire security outfit full body.png Spyro Doomfire Riceballs.png|"I got Rice balls!" spyro Doomfire shift.png|Spyro's shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 5822862930214912.png|Spyro Doomfire's Insane Form Spyro Doomfire Vampire.png|Spyro Doomfire as a Vampire Spyro Doomfire Neko Nippah~!.png|''HAUUU'' Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Marker Scene.png|link=http://herofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Margra_Batto_And_Kyra_Verbeten_Marker_Scene.png Spyro Doomfire Dead Pigeons.png Spyro Doomfire and Junko Enoshima on the rooftop.png|''"Don't forget That Your senses are linked to mine."'' ~Spyro Doomfire to Junko Enoshima on the rooftop of her shelter. Spyro Doomfire Wearing The Majora's Mask.png|Wearing the Majora's Mask Spyro Doomfire God Form.png|Goddess Form __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Siblings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Youtube movie Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Mature Category:Spoilers Category:Adventurers Category:Sidekicks Category:Speedster Category:Living Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Immortals Category:Guardians Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Bullied Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroines Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Leaders Category:Adult Heroes Category:Friendly Rival Category:Freedom Fighters Category:On & off heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Successful Heroes Category:Singing heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Angels Category:Genius Category:Lawful Good Category:Brave Heroes Category:Sisters Category:Sister of a hero Category:Sister of a villain Category:Asexual Category:Heroes that wears glasses Category:Anti Racism Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes who Cry Category:Heroes who smoke Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Bully Slayers Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Heroes who have Died in Disgrace Category:Revived Heroes Category:Heroes by personality Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Lustful Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Control Freaks Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Imposters Category:Good vs. Good Category:Nature Lover Category:Parents Category:Mother of a Hero Category:Villain's Lover Category:Heroes of the Future Category:The Chosen One Category:Pure of Heart Category:Aquakinetic heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Possible in love Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Died with Honor Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroic Psychopaths Category:Anti-Nazis Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Heroic Yandere Category:Fighters Category:Animal Lovers Category:Animal Tamers Category:Gods/Deities Category:Light Lord Category:Good Darkness Category:Lead Females Category:Big Good Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Universal Protection Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protectors Category:Global Protection Category:Size-Shifters Category:The Messiah Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Heroes who go Insane Category:Murderer Category:Multiple Saver